Titanium diboride materials are potential candidates for applications such as cutting tools, armor for tanks and helicopters, wear components, nozzles, liners, electrodes and high temperature utensils. However, sintered articles of titanium diboride are very brittle. The applicability of this material could be enhanced by lessening the brittleness in sintered articles. Consequently, it is desirable to lessen the brittleness in sintered articles and still retain the desirable properties associated with titanium boride.